Freddy's Spaghettiria reaction
by Shark Lord
Summary: The animatronics have found the Spaghettiria videos and reacts to them. Don't own Fnaf or Mario. Videos are Smg4's. M for language and sexual themes


I **actualy made a version of this before my 'Papyrus watches a video' story, but it gotten messed up. This will be three parts, or four depending on if Smg4 actualy makes a fourth Freddy's Spaghettiria video. Read and review my awesome sharks.**

* * *

Freddy was in the Security Guard's Office searching through his email account.

Freddy: Hey someone wants me and the guys to watch some video called 'Retarded 64: Freddy's Spaghettiria', eh won't hurt much. Sides Mike's late so there isn't anything better to do.

*couple minutes later, and Freddy returns with Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Golden Freddy*

Foxy: What the hell is a 'Spaghettiria'?

Bonnie: Language Foxy, we're still working at a family friendly place.

Foxy: I'M PROGRAMED TO CURSE BONNIE! Sorry 'bout that but still what's a Spaghettiria anyway?

Chica: A place that serves spaghetti instead of pizza? *tucks her cupcake in a department on her back*

Golden Freddy: That explains why I never could find that cupcake, let's watch this video.

 ***the retarded 64 image appears and disappears***

 **Mario*offscreen*: Momafucker!**

Freddy: Never heard this Mario guy swear before.

 ***Mario is seen with his derpy eyes in a stand that says he's an Italian genie and the price is one spaghetti bowl***

Chica: An Italian genie? And he only needs spaghetti for payment? GENIUS, but pizza works for me.

 ***A multi colored version of Peach comes along and sees Mario's stand***

 **Peach?: Oh what's this? Ohhohoh *throws spaghetti to Mario***

Foxy: The lass just so happened to have spaghetti?

Golden Freddy: Why did it look like she was topless?

Chica: I still prefer pizza.

 **Mario: Oh you so good, let's a go.**

 **Peach?: Um excusee but, did that cute guy really think I was beautiful?**

 **Mario: Heh heh, no**

 ***Peach? has a pissed look as she teleported***

Freddy: That man isn't nice. You shouldn't treat ladies like that.

Bonnie: Says the bear who was beaten up by an old lady for being in the girls bathroom.

Freddy: Hey that was an honest mistake! How was I suppose to know she was in there or had a black belt?

Foxy and Chica: *laughs themselves so much that they ran out of breath*

Golden Freddy: You couldn't handle an old lady.

 **Smg3: Where do I find pet Russian dolphins?**

 **Luigi: Why does no one pay attention to Weegee?**

 **Mario: Nobody cares! Nobody cares!**

Foxy: Hey I like him, back off bitch!

Freddy: Foxy remember the complaints?

Chica: Wasn't that Mangle getting caught teaching those kids the F word?

Freddy: Oh yeah right.

Golden Freddy: Hey at least that's better then being branded as a child eater. Damn punks ruining my image.

 **Toad: Why are you so mean to me?**

 **Peach: Why do my farts smell?**

 **Goomba: What's nine plus ten?**

 **Mario: Twenty one**

 **Chain Chomp: WHAT THE FUCK IS A SONIC?**

 **Red Teletubby: Please donate to NYC.**

 **Policeman: Hey you have a license for that?**

 **Mario*troll face*: Yes?**

 ***Mario gets thrown in prison***

Freddy: That didn't last long.

Bonnie: Was that a Teletubby? And people say I'm scary.

Chica: Where would he have to go to get a license?

Golden Freddy: At an Acme License Store?

Foxy: Why do I have the feeling he'll mess up even worse?

 **Mario: Shit, woah!**

 ***sees a poster about a night guard***

 ***Slowpoke is trying to Trick-or-treat***

 **Slowpoke: Trick or treat**

 ***a pink and purple wearing Mario closes door on the pokemon***

 **Slowpoke: What the fuck!? God damnit he never gave me a chance!**

 ***Mario runs it over in his kart while singing something***

Freddy: Well looks like Foxy isn't the only guy with a foul mouth.

Foxy: Where did he take driving lessons at? Moron school?

Chica: I think even he would get kicked out.

Golden Freddy: Was this a couple days after Halloween?

 ***Mario crashes his kart upside down in a creepy area while Mario himself has a deep expression***

 ***Mario pulls out a map that has the address 120 Spooky Street on it***

 **Mario: Hmm, what the fuck are we looking at? Oh! *sees a random pizza place***

Freddy: How sad is it that the address on the map is actually the actual address as the pizzeria?

Foxy: Guess I have to watch for creepy guys huh?

Chica: No one steals my pizza, not even my cupcake. *cupcake shivers in fear to what Chica would do*

Golden Freddy: I still get nightmares when I accidentally ate her pizza that one time.

 ***Mario is humming to himself inside the entrance of Freddy's Spaghettiria***

 ***Freddy is thrown from afar and startles Mario***

 **Black and white Mario: Do it please?**

 **Security Guard: No, no, no. A THOUSAND BLEEP TIMES NO! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS BLEEP! GET SOMEONE ELSE TO BLEEP DO IT! And most importantly *faces Freddy* FUCK YOU! Ahhh! *smashes out of a window and runs off to the distance***

*all the animatronics have their mouths open when the human did that*

Freddy: I've never expected that to happen.

Foxy: And everyone says I have a foul mouth.

Golden Freddy: Did he really have to smash a window?

Chica: Even Mike never says mean things like that.

 **Manager: Well if your here for the job then you got it. Oh don't worry about the other guy he didn't get along with the robots.**

 ***Freddy sparks and activates***

 **Freddy: Hey there buddy, how's it going?**

Freddy: This'll be fun.

Bonnie: Bet ya he won't last five minutes there.

 **12:00a.m**

 **Phone Guy: Hello, hello, hello, I'm just calling to say your fucked, your just fucked.**

 **Mario: BULLSHIT! Where's my spaghetti? Where's my spaghetti?**

Freddy: That describes the job here well.

Foxy: Heh, he doesn't even get free spaghetti in a Spaghettiria.

Golden Freddy: Actually the poster said that he is not allowed to have free spaghetti.

 **Mario*still angry about no spaghetti*: I work for a Spaghettiria and do not even get free spaghetti?**

 **Mario: Oh nice computer you have here.*searching through the cameras and finds Dr. Eggman in Pirates Cove* It doesn't even get on YouTube!**

Foxy: Why is Eggman in Pirates Cove?

Chica: Who knows?

Bonnie: How did he get in?

 **Mario: Fuck this,**

 ***Mario turns on the lights and sees Freddy waiting for him***

 **Mario: Wah!**

 ***turns off the lights and turns them back on to see pedo bear***

 ***turns the lights off then on repeatedly and sees Yogi, Toad, and Barney***

 **Mario: I think I'll stay here for now.**

Freddy: Why are there too many bears?

Foxy: Why in hell was that pedophile in there?

Bonnie: Purple Guy is actually Barney!?

Chica: That mushroom guy looked cute dressed as a bear

Golden Freddy: Why is that dinosaur not in jail?

 **1:00a.m**

 ***Mario is sneaking out of the office***

 **Mario: Hey I'm hungry.**

 ***Freddy sparks and activates***

 **Freddy: It's rapeing time**

 **Chica*spazzing*: PIZZA!**

Chica: Why am I spazzing?

Golden Freddy: Is that man an idiot?

Foxy: Did Freddy just say he was going to rape him?

Freddy: No, no, no! I don't rape people! Who do I look like, Pedobear?

 ***Mario walks into the Spare Parts room***

 ***Freddy closes the door behind him***

 **Freddy: Only you can prevent RAPE!**

 ***Freddy sings the booty song as he tries to catch Mario***

 **Mario: What the fuck is that?**

 **Chica head: Pizza**

 ***Mario throws Chica's head at Freddy knocking him out***

Freddy: Am I a pedophile in this video?

Chica: How is that spare head talking?

Bonnie: Why does that remind me of Angry Birds?

 ***Mario gets out of the Back Room***

 **Mario: What the heck was that?**

 ***Foxy is on the piano singing a song and Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie all cones to him and scares Mario***

 **2:00a.m**

 **Phone Guy: Very evil demons are on the first floor. They have twelve penises and will insert them into your bleep. Uh never mind scratch that, it's best not to get caught.**

Freddy: Did Phone Guy say that we had twelves privates?

Foxy: Y'arrgh where did this fellow find that line at?

Chica: Does this human know that I am a girl!? *eyes goes black with flames growing*

Golden Freddy: Uh guys, Chica's got the flame eyes again.

Bonnie: Ahh, not again!

 **Foxy: Hey dude just wanted to let you know the pizzas ready.**

 **Mario: No go away!**

 **Foxy: Sorry dude just curious.**

 **Chica: Pizza**

 **Freddy: Get in my belly.**

 **Foxy: Hey dude you gonna share that pizza?**

 **Freddy: I'M GOING TO RAPE YOU!**

Freddy: Oh good lord, why am I a pedophile here?

Foxy: Come near me like that in real life and I'll stick your hat up your ass.

Chica: No touching my Foxy, Freddy D:(

 **Chica: No! *attacks Freddy***

 **Bonnie: Somebody removed the fricken pizza!**

 **Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy and Eggman: AHHHH!**

Foxy: Yow my ears!

Golden Freddy: Why do I have the feeling that the pizza there is made from weed?

Freddy: How would you know that?

Chica: If that place has both pizza and spaghetti, and more specifically the ingredients as well as the supplies for the two, then why can't they make another pizza?

Bonnie: You got a point there Chica, what kind of pizzeria runs out of pizza supplies?

 ***a retro colored Mario answers a phone***

 **Retro Mario: Hello there would you like to order?**

 **Mario: Lot's of spaghetti**

 **F*Chica hits him and takes the phone***

 **Chica: No, pizza, pizza, pizza.**

 **Retro Mario: Say whaaat?**

 **Chica: Pizza!**

 *** Dr. Eggman knocks the phone from Chica***

 **Dr. Eggman: NO! Penis, penis, penis!**

 **Retro Mario: We don't have that stuff!**

Freddy: Did Eggman just say what I think he said?

Golden Freddy: He did say it.

Chica: He hit me! **_I'LL KILL HIM AND EAT HIS SOUL!_**

Foxy: Oh shit!

Bonnie: Talk about lazy, buying pizza from another pizzeria when you could bake one yourself!

 **2:30a.m.**

 ***Chica answers the door***

 **Delivery Mario: Hello ma'am here's your pizza.**

 ***Chica starts going crazy and is humping the pizza***

 **Delivery Mario: And that'll be $24.95**

 **Chica:...*puts on a Jack Skellington top hat on* Would you like to see a magic trick?**

 ***Delivery Mario is stuffed in Freddy's mouth trying to get out***

 **Chica: Pizza**

Chica: Why was I raping a pizza?

Freddy: Is that what you do when your in the kitchen?

Foxy*with black eyes with yellow dots*: Take that back ye lily livered son of a bitch! I'll kick your fucking ass!

Bonnie: Oh crap not again. Goldy do something!

Golden Freddy: Oh hell no, how do you think I look like this?

 **3:00a.m.**

 ***Mario is checking over the cameras***

 ***Bonnie is fangirling over a poster***

 **Bonnie: Oh my god, Justin Bieber!**

 ***Foxy is minding his own business until Freddy appeared***

 **Freddy: Surprise mother fucker!**

 **Foxy: Shut up, you had your finger in my ass!**

 **Freddy: Because I love you**

 ***Chica is talking to her stomach***

 **Chica: Hey stomach you hungry?**

 **Chica*stomach*: I'm always hungry! Now make with the pizza fatso!**

 **Chica: Okay your the stomach *feeds stomach pizza* I am lonely.**

Chica: WHAT IN HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!? I'M A PIZZA LOVING CHICKEN, NOT A CREEPY GUY! LET ME AT THAT BASTARD, I'LL RIP HIS HEAD OFF AND SHOVE TNT DOWN HIS NECK AND THROW IT IN THE TOILET!

Foxy*still with yellow eyes*: Come near me like that Freddy, and I'll skin ye alive and use your fur as a rug.

Freddy: Jesus, all this from a video? Tell me we're almost done. *checks and sees that their only at the middle* God damn it.

Bonnie: I hate Justin Bieber, and I would rather be caught spooning the Rake then fanboying over that guy.

*outside the pizzeria the same creature Bonnie was talking about is seen eating Mike's body*

 **Mario: These guys are more annoying then scary.**

 **Golden Freddy: Hi.**

 **Mario: What? *screams like Markiplier when he played Fnaf***

Golden Freddy: Cool, Markiplier.

Foxy: How did Mario get Golden Freddy anyway?

 ***Golden Freddy spits out a plate of spaghetti in front of Mario***

 ***Mario gets jump scared by a Toad image and caused the video to 'crash'***

Freddy: Since when do you spit spaghetti?

Golden Freddy: Since NEVER! The spaghetti would be covered in oil.

Bonnie: Ever get the feeling that somethings watching you?

Foxy: Eh? What got you worked up?

Bonnie: Ever since I made that statement, I felt that something is outside waiting to pounce me.

Chica: Probably some crazy guy again. Why can't anyone ever stay away from the back door?

 ***Mario wakes up to find his head is on Foxy's body and there is kids running around.**

 **Mario: BABIES!?**

 **Toad: Hello.**

 **Mario: Toad!?**

Foxy: Oh gee, I wonder what's in store for that mushroom?

Chica: Some shroom's gonna die tonight.

Golden Freddy: You were watching Jontron again weren't you?

 **Toad: My name's Toad, and I like spaghetti!**

 ***Mario is getting agitated at Toad***

 **Toad: YAAHHHH! We're gonna have a duel.**

 **Mario: SHUT THE FUCK UP! *slices Toad's mushroom with Foxy's hook***

 ***all the children starts screaming***

 **Mario: Oh my god I'm so sorry. Just kidding bitch! *puts on shades***

 ***Mario wakes up in the security room***

 **Mario: Was I dreaming? Damn it why couldn't that be real?**

Foxy: What the hell is wrong with this guy?

Golden Freddy: Don't have any idea Foxy

Freddy: That mushroom guy didn't do anything wrong

Chica: And Mario had the nerve to say he was sorry, I'LL KILL HIM AND EAT HIM ON MY PIZZAS!

Bonnie: No Chica, bad Chica.

 **4:00a.m.**

 ***all the animatronics are at the security doors***

 **Bonnie: I'm hungry!**

 **Chica: Where's my pizza? Where's my pizza?**

 **Mario: No go away. You already ate one, why can't you order one yourselves?**

 **Dr. Eggman: penis, penis, penis**

 **Retro Mario: I don't sell PINGAS here!**

Freddy: I don't believe this, that guy finally made sense. Ordering our own pizzas or better yet, MAKING ONE!

Bonnie: Ya, your right Freddy, even 'spaghettiria's' should have pizza supplies

Foxy: Don't you get it? These versions of us are idiots!

Golden Freddy: I'd say their on drugs...come to think of it, Chica is there drugs in your pizzas?

Chica: Absolutely not! No drugs only good ingredients!

 **Foxy: You can't stay in there forever!**

 **Mario: Lalala hhmmhmm~ *sees he's running out of power* Oh no!**

 **Chica: Defeated now bitch?**

Freddy: Foxy is a bad influence for teaching Chica those words

Foxy: Shut yer bitch ass!

Chica: Want to be a throw rug Fatbear?

Golden Freddy: Chica's been like that BEFORE she and Foxy dated.

 **Freddy: hehehe I'm coming for you!**

 ***Mario gotten an idea***

 **Mario: *throws an Amp at the computer* What does the scanner say about the power level?**

 **Chica: Pizza?**

 **Mario: No, IT'S OVER 9000!**

 ***power becomes infinite***

Freddy: Are you kidding? He is cheating!

Foxy: Sneaky bastard

 **Freddy: He fucking cheated!**

 ***Bonnie is seen using a machine gun while Chica is using a flamethrower***

 **Foxy: *turns the screen red* Prepare to get recked cheater! I'm gonna kill you! *opens door***

 **Mario: Wha! *slams door on Foxy***

 **Foxy: Ow god,**

 **Freddy: *sneaks behind Mario* Gotcha bitch! *stuffs Mario in a Bonnie suit***

Freddy: Finally he's in a suit. It's over now

Foxy: I don't think so Freddy, there's still a good amount of time left.

Chica: I looked like a badass with a flamethrower

Bonnie: Goldy, who looked more badass?

Golden Freddy: Chica.

 **5:00a.m.**

 ***Mario is seen outside the suit and locked the door***

 **Mario: Better safe then sorry, better safe then sorry.**

 ***Chica is in the Pirates Cove restroom when Foxy approached her***

 **Foxy: Hey dude, just wanted to let you know the pizza's ready**

 **Chica: Wahoo *goes to the dinning area and seen a bowl of spaghetti instead of pizza and is disappointed***

Freddy: How is he still alive!

Foxy: Arrgh great, now everyone knows there is a restroom in the Pirates Cove.

Chica: C'mon video me, spaghetti is a good dish as well.

Bonnie: Anyone feel like we're being watched?

Golden Freddy: Nah, your being paranoid Bonnie

Bonnie: Y'ah your probably right Goldy.

*the Rake had broken in from the outside door and is watching the animatronics behind a blind spot in the area*

 **Chica: *ate a piece of spaghetti and spat it out* That tastes like shit**

 **Foxy: Haha!**

 **Mario: *eyes are veined before being on fire* GRRRR!**

 ***Foxy and Chica are onstage before being alerted to Mario***

Foxy: He looks pissed

 **Mario: You don't fuck with Mario!**

 **Foxy: You ain't gonna do shit, you ain't gonna do shiit. *starts dancing and taunts Mario***

 **Mario: *brings out a rocket launcher and fires it at Foxy* YOU SON OF A BITCH!**

Foxy: He's got a bazooka!

 **Freddy: Run bitch run! *runs away with Chica***

 **Bonnie: Hey what's with all the screaming? Oh my fucking god! *gets killed by Mario***

 **Freddy: *gets inside the security office and leaves Chica outside to die***

Freddy: Woah, that's crazy

Chica: You no dicked bastard, I'LL KILL YOU!

Bonnie: Not cool Freddy ):(

 **Freddy: *searches through the security cameras for Mario***

 **Mario: Imma gonna get you!**

 **Freddy: Oh my god, oh my god! *closes doors on Mario* I'm so startled**

 **Mario: What's up fucker?**

 **Freddy: Ah Jesus Christ! *power turns off* shit**

 **Mario: *outside the office with a creepy face while Freddy's power off theme plays* Hahaha! Pingas pingas pingas!**

Freddy: He beat us!? No way!

Chica: Serves you right Fatbear

Foxy: You got yours Freddy!

 **6:00a.m. *yeah!***

 **Manager Mario: Hi kids we're home early**

 **Mario: *is naked and is dancing with the animatronics who are on fire* Hello**

 **Manager Mario: What the fuck? You had one job, one job *eye is twitching***

 **Mario: Hey I'm hungry do you have any food?**

 **Chica: Pizza?**

 ***video ends***

Freddy: Why was he naked!?

Chica: I'm alive

Golden Freddy: Because your fat

Chica: WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH!? *grabs Golden Freddy by the neck and starts marching out towards the bathroom*

Foxy: Your next *takes Freddy to the bathroom and gives him swirlies

Bonnie: Hello darkness my old friend. What the fuck is that!?

*the Rake appeared in the security room and starts attacking Bonnie*

Bonnie: MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!


End file.
